Fun with dark green Eyes
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Ibiki is excited. He is the personal guardian of a prisoner with dark green eyes. The story plays behind bars. Caution of late Yaoi and harder gait. Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prolog

Fun with dark green eyes

_**After there is no Kankuro/Ibiki Fanfic yet I thought I try one. yes a really funny couple. I am curious curiously whether I can write the story this time just like I imagine it. Now welcome to the boring Prolog.**_

I am quite beautifully already curious. Excited almost already. It is already a funny play. After 4 years the children of the fourth Kazekage shall be punished for his crimes.

I have laughed loudly. how Tsunade-sama has informed me about it. Danzo is behind this. Who otherwise. One can present Kage lock in badly and this one the oldest sister is since married a Konoha clan, the other brother only stays so. And this one sits in one of my cells now.

I am on the way to him examine him. Although he has voluntarily to be let lock here as far as man can call it voluntary himself in for 3 weeks. Danzo wanted to see him behind bars for 3 years but the Kazekage doesn't want to give his best man longer than 3 weeks. According to the Shizune Danzo was very pale when he has made acquaintance with the desert casket.

I travel thoughts out mean me when I stop in front of a door put a grate and look on the figure, which is locked in here. So is this the caught, this one himself "voluntarily" places oneself into my hand for 3 weeks? He is and the good one, caught treats like every other one. "I am Ibiki, masters for torture and interrogation and your more personally Guardian. Maybe you rememberer me from the Chunin examination. I remind me of you well. Kankuro-sama. The oldest son of the fourth Kazekage."

I tighten my shoulders as my opposite slowly raises the head. I shudder when his dark green eyes stare at me. "Yes, I remember, Ibiki-sama, well. But not so formal. I am only one caught."His sarcastic words are underlined by his grin but nothing can surpass the gleam of his eyes. "I must confess I feel a little unwell here."I put my head on the right side and look at him questioningly. He slowly rises and steps into the light slowly. And I can slowly foresee, he has meant aces with these words.

He drives himself with his right hand to the head over the face and up."I miss my color. My hat, my black clothes, my dolls and a little warmth."I must laugh about his words. His eyes stare at me like a cat a mouse. "Hahaha. Sorry. I cannot fulfill a prisoner but such wishes. Not too at least on the first day."

He leans casually against the bars. While he is scrutinizing me, I do the same. It lasts for a couple of seconds until I then smile. "It is true blue not suits you".He giggles and repel himself of the bars, " see how long this has left so. Yes, a possibility of giving seems well how I get what I would like."I pull up my eyebrow. Oh, he really hasn't fallen on the head. "Settle down here. I drop in later once again."I see going how he twitches with the shoulders. I am already happy on the fun with the Suna-nin with the green eyes.

**_Like said it is a test. Everybody is pleased about comments, I also. With pleasure also critical opinions. I get better only in such a way. Up to the next Chapter?_**


	2. First interrogation

**First interrogation**

Only when I am office in mine I know why green eye has chosen these words. ("seeing how long this remains so. Yes, a possibility of giving seems well how I get what I would like.") Although it isn't, but at exact so bad look yet one recognizes the bump in my trousers. I smile at myself. Since when do the eyes of a different one excite me?

I shake mine head. I still must work. I reach after unite Anbu report and overfly him. So really unemotional. Typical Sai and Yamato. The second report is about a missed Ninja and the third one ... oh. Danzo expected unite interrogation. I shall question Kankuro about the relationships of the attack 4 years ago. Does this one get crazy now definitely? A complete report, if necessary with hypnosis and truth drug? With all means? This doesn't become I to let. I am rather furious. I won't quarrel with Gaara. I am not tired of life! …..... I grin. Perhaps I am it anyway. I lean back into my armchair and notice how too tight my trousers are.

I must relax. I can badly a stand into the interrogation room. You are on the work. Relax. Quiet, quite quiet. A loud bang travels from my meditation and I open the door and attacks into the room. I grasp the situation fast. With the back to me a person in a Anbu outfit and long hair . One form in blue sits on the ground. The table is knocked over.

"Sparrow! shall this what?"The Anbu doesn't react. I step and reach tightly for the upper arm besides the Abu on the right. "Yugao Uzuki! "I yell at her. She travels around her head and looks at me. I sparkle her I furiously look on the shape on the ground to then. Yugao holds Kankuro tight at the collar. He bleeds from mouth and nose. The hands are tied up with handcuffs in front. I draw her in front of the door.

After a lecture I go back to Kankuro. He hasn't moved. He tries just to wipe the blood of his nose with his hands tied up. I tighten the shoulders and mien establishes serious face. "savon comes this if one is hostile to women. This one doesn't follow this one instructions one Anbu and particularly if. Get up, prisoner!"I put a special emphasis on the last word.

I read considerably the defiance in his eyes when he looks at me. I already wanted to stride and put him by force on the feet toward him, he finally rises there. I nevertheless reach after his collar and transport him on the chair. "I expect, one immediately orders mine this executes."I explain him quietly. I can control myself heavily. The dark green eyes, the red blood on his bright skin.

He blinks briefly and chokes then one " yes Sir!"out. I pack him tightly at the chin. "Don't so unfriendly" I hiss. "although I interrogate and may all means take advantage of you. Therefore don't force me to it. "Out of defiance becomes arrogance, he grins. "Actual Sir?"I do everything around one grins to avoid. This was a fault, little boy. One, faults more greatly challenge me. The fun starts my friend with the Greens eyes now.

I let his chin off, reach for the handcuffs and draw him over the table. A Kunai fixes the handcuffs on the tabletop. "what, hey?"Kankuro lies on the table with the upper part of the body; the arms forwards stretched. walks slowly around him and observes how he has a try to get free. stops behind him and misses him unite a heavy blow on his butt. Kankuro startles. I still miss him fast unite blow, this time firm. A short pain sound can be heard.

After 10 blows I stop. His has put the head down on the table by now. More than a growling couldn't be heard of him. It is the humiliation sooner than the pain. "every disobedience is punished. This was only for heating up."my face is as petrified when I go around the table and draw the Kunai from the table. "put down."I don't say more. Kankuro rises presently and sits down. I apparently haven't hit out particularly tightly, he sits down without symptoms of pain. What does stand ankles are his fists and reject this one meanwhile out the only one?

I sit down opposite he and start with the interrogation. I work off Danzos list. Kankuro answers short and scarce, without one single time on watch one's activities. I find this a pity. I would have enjoyed seeing his eyes. He looks up first when the conversation comes onto his fight with Shino. And he gets furious when I claim he would have lost. "The Aburame has lost. He was poisoned. I was only without Chakra."His voice gets pure."he has luck which he still lives."I grin about his answer and raise the shoulders boredly.

The mixture make him out of the humiliation and the rage crack and forget his manners. "Shall this what? Shall the bullshit what? Why you piss me?"he cracks, bangs his hands on the table. I fix him. His eyes shine like a fresh leaves in spring. "I don't care this bullshit. I don't want any more, I don't play the Game any more. I leave for me conical hectare grown soft .... "he further doesn't come. He land hard on the wall, with my right hand at his throat keep him in the air.

I say to none clay squeezes him but slowly the air. He grips my right forearm and tries to escape around. His feet they thrash about first, then try just to get on the wall. I further press shut and see the knowledge in his eyes. He seems to himself to remind of the Funin which blocks his Chakra. I have him him tempted to calm down, the air this one making use. He lets my forearm off and he submits to his destiny. Into my hand. This, or he plays poker with that I don't kill him?

I solve slowly this one gripped, more air gives him and wants to put him onto the ground. In this moment he rams the feet to my belly Frightened I let him off and grip after mean belly. I had not expect this. A good kick. He sits on the ground and rubs his neck. Rubbing my belly I grin. An attack on a special Jonin in the service is a serious crime.

Only now I notice a hand on my shoulder and a movement to my left . Two Anbu have got in the room after the noise. one with me, the other one draws Kankuro on his feet... I consult the different one. "Lead this prisoner away. Third floor!" The Anbu breaks off briefly, he then leads a grinning sand Nin away, Your grin will pass soon, little one.

Next chapter done. Nothing special. Sorry.


	3. Second Interrogation

**Second interrogation**.

Rating M+ und Yaoi. Don`t read if you don´t like it. belive it!

It is one week since I have transported Kankuro to the third floor. Isolating cell. Hardly any light, no conversation, beautifully cold. He seems tired and a little sensitive to cold but his eyes otherwise shine furthermore. He stands in the middle of the room now. The arms fasten at a chain over the blanket, the legs with cuffs on the ground. I stand with a NE from the Anbu in the room. At the table in front of me Danzo. I find the safety measures a little exaggerated but Danzo insisted on it.

I bore myself. No miracle is either. The old rogue leads the interrogation already for three hours. Suna has fetched Tsunade a Jutsu after the attack Pains from the comma at that time. This, and therefore prevents he becomes 6th Hokage. I know the Kankuro was in the team at that time and he certainly decided whitely. But he always says only a sentence."He isn't authorized to give information about this."Danzo has begun an hour ago to slap Kankuros for his answer or to ram his stick into his belly. My green eye doesn't seem to disturb this. He only grins.

"Ibiki!"the sound of my name lets me look up. "I want an answer with all means. And you help Ibiki at it."Danzo points on the Ne and leaves the cell furiously. I see this one no is as undecided. I approach the Suna-nin first and examine his face. Lips burst open, a chubby cheek and a haematoma are in the face the only times.

I take a Kunai and cut his blue prisoner jacket open in front. The belly is more fully blue spot. The belly twitches as I touch it. I see his lips pulling out of shape short. I take hold of his chin and force him to look at me. "You have heard him. You shall talk and we become two about the occurrence do everything to reach it. We have 14 days time." The Ne had stepped behind me and nods for my words. Kankuro grins at me, he then laughs."yes Sir. I already know what you can do."Suddenly he gets serious and his eyes sparkle badly. "But if Sai grasps me, I cut his cook and slide him into his ears."Kankuro fixes him when Sai removes the mask.

"To what?"Sai asks astonished. Kankuro and I roll the eyes and say both " clothes?"Sais eyes enlarge themselves briefly, he then nods grinning. Sai goes behind Kankuro and puts his hand on his back. "Therefore do I become a no man within two weeks?""he asks smiling. "You can what think over, on your gravestone shall stand!"green eye was grumbled answer. What for one combination. "Therefore Kankuro-sama. Will you give the information voluntarily?"

____________________________________________________________________________-___

The question was purely rhetorical. Kankuro only twitches briefly when I drive over his backs. He is full of weals now. 20 blows with the whip. Green eye has twitched first as himself more weals cross. "What does it look like with the answer now?"Kankuro gives exactly the answer which I have expected. "fuck you."Sai sits spellbound in front of us. His eyes walk about Kankuro and his bump doesn't have to be seen clearly.

I travel the partly bloody remains of the jacket of green eye upper part of the body. I admire the muscular back and the strong upper arms. The sand nin is built really well. The Six Pack is trained not quite so considerably but it what shall. "One gets such a body this if one plays with dolls."Sai is extremely enthusiastic. "Marionettes!"Kankuro shouts and would have enjoyed rushing at Sai. I am, glad this now anyway he is fixed tightly.

"There are rumors, this marionette players get a special education. As assassinating. And this at the sex."I put my hand on his bottoms demonstratively. I feel himself like him tensely furious about the shoulder to and I sparkles. "Real?"Sai asks approaches as him slowly and tries to touch Kankuro. Sai stops when he gets the mother of all fatal looks. I laugh."Are so very afraid approximately you in front of a Shinobi tied up, Sai?"Sai puts his both hands on Kankuros chest carefully. I hold Kankuro tight at the hair when he tries to bite Sai. "You know anyway what you shall say if we shall stop."I repeat his head draw as me at the hair to behind. His eyes sparkle like emerald. Kankuro suddenly hisses. I see being nipples like Sai strongly draws."Fuck. I kill you."Kankuro presses it teeth squeezed together through his. Sai is popular and shifts intensely to his nipple.

Kankuro yells out briefly when Sai shoves a Senbon by the left nipple. He squeezes his teeth together and tries to calm down. I echoed the right nipple tightly, during Sai further works on him at the hair. "Make yourself in bulk, flat wanker."Kankuro expects the next sting but Sai is no and not so easily to see through one. Instead of piercing the nipple, he attaches the Senbon to his throat. He pushes as long as, until a blood drop can be seen. He drags Dan bloody cut unite of green eye throat down up to his hip. This doesn't itch Kankuro. No-one twitch.

I finally let his hair off and circulate to look at Sais plant. The hate has considerably to be read in his eyes. He would be free, we already would be dead. I save myself the question. One has already said to me, that one of the puppeteers is very stubborn. Sai starts with the Senbon to cut his trousers now. "You damned wanker! Leave your dirty fingers of me. Condemn once again."Kankuro yells at Sai and tries to withdraw itself. I move and green eye misses a slap. Kankuros head flies too right side. "Be more polite for my help."I grip trousers and the boxer after this one and she travels from him into one down.

He stands quite nakedly in front of us now. Sai's eyes fall head almost from his. Oh, built well. "Pain rakes there you am insensitive, think we try something else I."Both understand Kankuro and Sai, what I mean. Before the puppeteer can get outrageous once again, I keep his mouth closed. "You become yours mouth a different one soon for what use. if you furthermore are so outrageous I slide your tail into your ears."

Kankuro is, surprised briefly his then sparkles eyes again filled with hatred. I grin broadly. "I still owe something to you, small Nin."I let his mouth off and then ram my fist into his belly. From the lungs it presses the air for him so firm, this. Kankuro collapses unconsciously. I have loaded my fist with Chakra. "This was for the kick a week ago."

Amused I watch Sai as he examines Kankuros bodies substantially. We have put Kankuro on a couch. Arms on the back tied up. An eyes binds and a gag rounds off the picture. He is still unconscious. Therefore Sai is also so courageous. I have thought out by now the Sai is a virgin in sexual regard. Although he already has a couple of naked bodies seen but never the chance to touch somebody so intimately.

I stroke Sais black hair, my hand then walks over his neck. I put a kiss and hike with my hands under his jacket. Very muscular. His nipples are hard and the trousers still have a clear bump. I am on the one hand happy if somebody is so willing but I also like wildcats.

I open his jacket slowly and get rid of her over the shoulders. Sai has stopped breathing. It is him to lose excited, his virgin correctly. I bite gently into his right shoulder and massage his nipples. A prolonged groan is his answer. I reach for his right hand and put it on my bump. "Do you feel him? Do you want to have him?"Sai nods carefully, is the breathing clippedly.

We undressing each other to both and going into the 69 position; with me below. I slowly introduce Sai to the art of the oral. He is a clever pupil. Meanwhile I stretch and stretch the virgin hole. Sai moans correctly sexily, special if my cook puts into his mouth deeply.

A white, hard tail bobs up and down up and down. I stroke him a little over the acorn and immediately his sperma load on my belly. He guilty turns round, his eyes a little damp. I grin at him, take sperm away from his and dirty his Anus with that. The white tail immediately gets hard again. I reach for Sais hips and push her slowly to below.

My tail slowly forces his away deeply in Sais Anus, accompanied by his loud groans. I carefully ride on him. It lasts under doesn't come for a long time to the second time. I soon afterwards follow him. I retire from Sai and put him next to myself. He curls up to a ball heavily breathe."thank you, Ibiki-sama!"he smiles gratefully, then he falls asleep.

I am tough again. I just imagine how narrow green eye is probably. I would like to mean cook into into his mouth shove, his tongue on my acorn feel and this one embellish eyes turn green. But I hang on my cook very much. I know Kankuro would bite him off to me at once.

I´m sad. Again. Nothing specialle. Again. No revies. Again.


	4. Tortour with Ibiki and Sai

**This one lusts after 32 tests now. A warning at the front. Yaoi, torture, force. I wouldn't become it to read if you don't like this.**

Sai was a beautiful start for me, but I want my green eyes. I take a shower, after I brought Sai to a room to have a good sleep. The still unconscious sand nin lies in the interrogation room. Here everybody could time find somebody, for us I therefore have him highly and take him to a special room. Into an actual torture cellar. Up till now he was only one one interrogation.

I look around. So how do I stare at the little boy? I still need a confession. I grin when my look at the chair falls. One woodenly chair with many leather belts to this fix. Perfect. I put the Suna-nin into the chair. Put down the poor on the armrests and start to fix him. Leather belt over the forehead around the neck above the chest over the belly. Respectively unite over every thigh, sub-tavern, upper and forearms. Beautifully immovable.

I still stuff wax into his ears. And a gag into his mouth. His soft lips nestle sexily around the red ball. I put him a eyes bind around the neck so that it is ready. Field of vision suits which exactly into his, I put a couple of thumbscrews, weights, on a table. Whips and other torture material too. I then take a chair and I sat down opposite, and wait until he wakes up.

It still lasts for almost half an hour anyway until he finally moves. The eyes open slowly, then widen in the fright. They get even taller than he notices, which cannot move. He wants to throw me something bad to the head well, however, notices the gag fast. I grin broadly. His hands build up to fists, this one look gets hard.

I get up and surrender next to him. His eyes pursue every look. I nudge the prominent nose. "Seeing you are real like tough."I say although he cannot me white, this hear me. I drive his right poorly down and push a pressure point at the wrist and this one punch loosens himself.

His eyes widen, and she lays out one thumbscrew as me to his thumb slow to turns. I think this might the worst for him I further shift at the screw. When the first bones crash, he becomes cramped and he bites when the bone breaks on the gag.

I push a point wrist to his others, and as my hand tired I lay out your thumbscrew also there. No sound comes by the gag when the second bone breaks. The both thumbs begin red and blue. Now blames I bind the eye bind over his eyes. The last look is hard of him to indicate, fear? Hate?

I take a Senbon and drives it in his right forefinger under the nail. A nasty pain. A short fright sound can be heard. I pull the Senbon out again and drive him over the fingertips. But did to to sting, I take the little finger his others' hand and turn the finger to the joint out jumps. I do this as long as his fingers are useless to everyone. Immovable as the rest.

Oh, what is this? A lonesome waters rolls over his right cheek. I bend forward and lap her up. His head tries to spirit away what not goes him. I lick over the cheek once again, I then push the Senbon by the back of the hand of his left hand. A soft cry can considerably be heard this time. I move the Senbon a little, only to notice he puts this in the wood.

I take off the eye bind. One tear further rolls the cheek down after green eye has caught a look at his crazy finger. I look at him. And regard him as a piece of paper in front of the eyes. Only the word „Confession" stands on this. I recognize, he tries to deny. Stubborn! stubborn old devil.

A sharp Kunai leaves one bloody line below his collarbone. The body becomes cramped because he is blind again. I drive on to below and the more nearly I increase the pressure his penis comes. Does and one what move slowly. Oh, he starts to fidget?

I drive the trimmed my fingers. I enjoy about the soft one hits to drive. At the acorn stop I. I playfully rub about this. It is already bad if the sense of touch has left unite. One gets unintentionally more sensitive. I stroke little the inner legs. I then carve the sand-glass Suna into be thighs raked.

Seeing whether the desert rat is more talkative. I draw the wax from, one ear takes the bandage and the gag away and make the leather belt around his forehead away. I let take effect my signs on his bodies briefly before I mention him. "now impressive Shinobi, are you willing now to deliver a confession?"I ask exaggeratedly politely.

"was this already everything the so talented master of the torture can do?"the sarcastic answer is. "Kankuro listens, I enjoy no-one ...."laughing he interrupts me. "who believes this is a donkey! The bump didn't have to be seen clearly."I see short moment red for one and one slap misses him the head beats a loud bang on the wood. Then I hold his chin tight and force him to look at me. "listen, desert rat. I also can a completely different one and the rest of you is liable to the hell make."

His beautiful eyes look at me. "O.k!" .he sighs ans so he gives me a talk report of the day . His reviving Jutsu has saved master Hokage. "content?"he spits at me. "yes, you still have saved much, boy."I reply and start with him slowly of this to free the leather belts which have fixed him. "Who thinks."he only mumbles it but I hear it very well. You little rotten bastard.

When the last leather belt is gone I reach him after his necks and push him out of the chair. He bangs without breaking onto the stone floor .I stand between his shoulder blades and pushes him on the ground. "simply remain only leagues and don't say a tone!"I hiss him. He grumbles and he is then left anyway.

I breathe in deeply and breathe out a few times. It has been a long time, this somebody has me irritated so and has excited so. Perhaps I simply should nail him. No not yet. I will first this one little boys assign a lesson. I set already my shoe of move his hand and increase open have swollen. He starts to shout as all of my weight stands on his hands. He tries to draw her out. But through this, only he makes it even worse.

"You heavy pig! You shall go down!"he yells at me. The panic doesn't have to be ignored. "I think, you should yours change intonation."I say quietly and organize my utensils. He further arrives hand is on ., he then lowers humbly his head. "please would you go down of my hands, Ibiki-sama?" The teeth pressed together he was hard to understand.

I slowly climb of his hands. The Shinobi immediately draws them to his chest, examines carefully the damage. The fingers twisted everything one, blue and swollen, a bleed hole into one of his backs of the hand. I have forgotten to pull the Senbon out and chair has extended itself at the fall from it.

I finally draw the thumbscrews of be for fingers. He hoists in front of hurt. He kneel on the ground, his hands under his upper parts of the body. The position is pure eroticism and obsequious. "Show me your hands, Shinobi."I say in the peremptory tone. The hands slowly come under the body. I grip her at this wrist and turn her. Kankuro immediately twitches.

"nothing a Medi-nin doesn't get to fix again."I say quietly."so I like you by the way better."I grin into one of couple of scintillating eyes. "Watch out, boy!"I push the wrists more tightly. He twitches briefly, he then bows the head again. "this is a good,boy!"I grin. I let be hands in bulk and turn round to a corner. "bring Danzo the report and ask whether it hands him!"

This one form, an Anbu, disappear. Kankuros eyes are wide open with fright. The knowledge of the humiliation comes to the pains now. I hear being teeth crunch. A different one has somebody seen him weakly. The Anbu which hands it comes back and reports. "Report O.k" „I need Sai."I send him away with that again. "I don't want to see this one!"green eye grumbles.

"put you there on the couch. He has a good medi education."I lay mine out peremptory tone again. Kankuro rises without re-words on the couch. He is just a Shinobi, trained to obey. "Ibiki-sama?" Sai has just arrived. Even if sai Kankuro has already seen nakedly, I conceal his bareness anyway. "bandage his hands."I order Sai. "and you let him or I tie you up."I sparkle green eye.

Without a word, he cross his wrists and holds them to me. Sai swallows when he sees the gesture. Then I sigh and put him handcuffs around the wrists anyway. The elbow and leather belts in addition unite below. I put me for Sais safety behind the Suna - nins and holds him tight at the neck. Sai starts carefully to clean the wounds at its hands. Kankuros eyes walk to between me and Sai.

I stop my firm when sorts out green eye is the finger again. He twitches break only to everybody. His hands are bandaged a couple of minutes later. I watch Kankuro and look his follows. Oh, Sai has a bump. I am touch his hair. "hey, you ...!" A look stopped the replay . „.........."he mumbles something. I draw green eye to his hair the head into the neck. "what was this?"I spit at him.

There is contempt into his eyes again. He looks at me like a mouse a cat. It only has turned around actually. He is the mouse. "I wondered, who is the perverted of you both!"he presses out. I give a laugh loudly. "We find you attractive. I thought you are one of a gay partnership."

he grins. "real? And how is my partner?"" "Shino!""Naruto!" Sai and I answer at the same time. The embarrassing silence will be interrupted by Kankuros laugh. "I hate the fair-haired idiot and the insects' freak hates me. Think you real, I would become such fucks?"He shakes himself his head and relieved from my handle. "if there is nothing more, I would ask you to take me to my cell, Ibiki-sama!"

The combination of arrogant intonation and this rebellious look let me see red again. I send green eye with one hooks to the chin on the couch. I shift, draw down my trousers and underwear while he move himself the on back moaning. When his look fells on my hard cook, he pulls up instinctively the hands to protect himself.

"You don't grasp me perverted pig. I kill you if you grasp me."he yells at me. He starts to kick out at me. I seize one of his ankles and after the others then and spread be legs from each other. "Sai?"I grinning. He is already undress. "However, to the head."he fidget under Kankuro furiously. He kneels behind Kankuro`s head but in a safe distance his to mouth.

I push green eye legs direction and his body submits her to Sai. I stand between Kankuro`s leg and rubs my cook. He has a try for fixated hands to protect oneself. The teeth pressed firmly together. The beautiful green eyes shine. "one sees the former virgins there. Hardly staying power."I grin at Sai. His tail hard and dripping. I grip past Kankuros legs to rub Sais need. He gives a receipt for it with loud groans. I push the foreskin back and rub over the shiny acorn. Sai whimpers and moans with desire. The whole body trembles.

Kankuro turn his head nauseate away. I further rub Sai, till he himself flows about green eye chest and

face. The small pale has strives to keep upright. "Oh, thank you, Ibiki-sama."Sai moans sexily. I give him French kiss reach for one. I take Sai sperm, rub it over my hard cook and push then narrow in Kankuro´s anus. Green eye rolls the eyes and the mouth is wide open in the dumb cry when mine penis is in him completely.

I draw him quite out again and ram him into one purely again. Two green eyes turns badly after a couple of pushes. This, thanks to the easy rivulet to blood, soon more easily to go. I must grin when I return the look. If looks could kill, I would be dead now. But really stone-dead.

I start with to rub Kankuros penis in the rhythm of mine push now. It doesn't last either for a long time until he gets hard because i catches his sweet point again and again. Kankuro has his head turned away. He has bitten the lower lip himself bloodily to everybody suppress a sweet noise. It is occasional to hear an easy groan anyway.

Sai licks himself the lips, his tail again hard and dripping. His desire lets him get courageous. He let Kankuros right ankle off, he leans to below and reaches for Kankuros chin. His turns head on the other side and he kisses him. He let the other Ankle off too Sai he held green eyes hands down, don´t stop the kiss. I try to hit Kankuros prostate gland with every push now.

A couple of further hard pushes I notice himself tensely like him and his cargo load splash after on his belly and also something on Sai too. This one loudly moaning goes down in the kiss. I still make a couple of pushes retire then from him and splash on his belly. Sai has ended the kiss in the meantime and rubs itself as long as himself, till he also flows.

His has turned head away again, green eye he is crimson this time. I make a couple of signs and send my green eye to the empire dream.

_-_-

I quietly observe by the bars how green eye wakes up again. I have washed him and attracted newly. I have put him in black prisoner clothes. He stands really better. A Medi-nin shares the hands and the others greatest wounds have cured, I deleted his memory . What he knows the last, is the Sai has fixed him up, I have made the rest forget him. I have also Sai deleted these memories. Sure is sure at the babbler.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say goodbye to him the next day. On urgent request and threat of the Kazekage he was rather dismissed. I saw him again only 2 days later. The Suna - Ninjas are just at the departure. The funny hat, the painting and clothes hide the handsome guy under this. His hands thickly still bandaged.

When he notices me, he comes over to me "I couldn't say goodbye, Ibiki-sama. I also couldn't thank you for the pleasant stay."he says loud enough, this everyone can it hear. He then whispers softly. "Pay attention if you come to Suna. I then show you like one correctly uses torture. And then bring Sai, too."then he turns round and goes. Ups, I think I shouldn't make any missions to Suna next time or perhaps anyway.


End file.
